I Miss You
by Jammy the Obsessed Retard
Summary: Songfic to I Miss You by Blink 182. Draco on a failed relationship with a certain someone...


**I Miss You**

_Disclaimer: _I own nothing but the storyline. Why would I want to make money out of this when I am 12 years old?

_Authors notes:_ Reviews are appreciated Read and try to enjoy! (By the way I got inspired to write this when me and my friend Jess were singing it in the middle of History...)

__

_Hello there, the angel from my nightmare_

_The shadow in the background of the morgue_

_The unsuspecting victim of darkness in the valley_

_We can live like Jack and Sally if we want_

_Where you can always find me_

_We'll have Halloween on Christmas_

_And in the night we'll wish this never ends_

_We'll wish this never ends _

There she is. As I walk past her, I half-smile at her. She ignores me and carries on talking to Weaslette... I mean Ginny. There was a time when all she would do was talk to me. Now the earth-bound angel is the demon in my nightmares.

I told her that we'd live long, happy lives together. I told her we'd do things wrong but get it right in the end. I remember, on Christmas Day we just laid on my bed together. We were both tired from the Christmas Day party, and she fell asleep in my arms. Even though I was so tired, I just watched her chest rise and fall... watched her eyes flutter in her dreams... I wished that night would never end...

_I miss you, miss you_

_I miss you, miss you_

I miss her so much... I miss her so much that every time I breathe my heart contracts and it hurts... I miss having someone to talk to... I miss... I miss her...

_Where are you and I'm so sorry_

_I cannot sleep, I cannot dream tonight_

_I need somebody and always_

_This sick strange darkness_

_Comes creeping on so haunting every time_

_And as I stared I counted_

_Webs from all the spiders_

_Catching things and eating their insides_

_Like indecision to call you_

_And hear your voice of treason_

_Will you come home and stop this pain tonight_

_Stop this pain tonight_

I'm so sorry... Hermione, I never meant to hurt you, you've got to know how much I love you... I can't sleep knowing that you're in the next room dreaming, dreaming about how I hurt you... I need you to... I need you Hermione...

I dreamed I was in the Forbidden Forest, walking hand in hand with you. The further we walked, quicker the darkness seemed to consume the area around us. She led me to a nest of enormous Acromantula... She told me to count the webs of the spiders, and then told me that if I multiply it by a thousand the product would be how much I hurt her.

I just wish the pain would stop... She'd just have to say one word to me and everything would be on its way back to normal...

_Don't waste your time on me you're already_

_The voice inside my head (I miss you, miss you)_

_Don't waste your time on me you're already_

_The voice inside my head (I miss you, miss you)_

The voice of reason in my head says that if she doesn't forgive me then she's just a tight bitch and that I shouldn't waste my time on her. The voice of my heart says that yeah, I miss her, yeah, I love her... but lust is one of the most fatal sins...

_Don't waste your time on me you're already_

_The voice inside my head (I miss you, miss you)_

_Don't waste your time on me you're already_

_The voice inside my head (I miss you, miss you)_

I miss you... Hermione, I miss you... I remember the picture Crap Colin Creevy took of us that day in Hogsmead... I couldn't be arsed to use my hair gel that morning, so it hung floppily over my eyes at the front... Hermione had tied her hair back into a tight ponytail, but a few tendrils had escaped, framing her face. They were facing the camera, looking at each other with their arms around each other... That was such a happy day...

_Don't waste your time on me you're already_

_The voice inside my head (I miss you, miss you)_

_Don't waste your time on me you're already_

_The voice inside my head (I miss you, miss you)_

I hadn't even realised I'd been walking towards the Head's Study. We call it a study, but it's a couple of chairs, tables and sofas bunched together in a comfortable room, with the Head Boy and Girl dorms just up the stairs and to the left or right.

I sit on the couch closest to the fire, but although it's hot, my body still seems cold. I wish she'd just walk through that door and talk to me. Her voice inside my head... it keeps going around and around inside my head, what she said...

_I miss you, miss you_

"Draco... Draco..." A familiar voice says. I must be dreaming, I think to myself drowsily.I open my eyes a crack just to check... and there she is, standing in front of me. The angel, the reason I find it hard to breathe, the reason I can't sleep at night. The love of my life. My soulmate.

"I'm sorry, I over reacted, I just miss you, please forgive me, please take me back, I..."She begins to say, but I silence her by putting my finger over her lips. She looks deep into my eyes, then comes and lies down next to me on the massive couch. I wrap my arms around her and we just lay there until she falls asleep. I watch her chest rise and fall, and with every breath she takes my heart leaps knowing that she forgives me... knowing we can be together again...

_I miss you, miss you_


End file.
